


like a dream

by jessthepsychic



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: CG/L, Caregiver/little, Little!Brendon, Little!Joe, Little!Patrick, M/M, Top!Andy, Top!Pete, bottom!Brendon, bottom!Joe, bottom!patrick, cgl, ddlb, top!Dallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthepsychic/pseuds/jessthepsychic
Summary: fall out boy has a new album.patrick's anxiety is horrible, pete can't sleep, andy is basically overwhelmed by joe's neediness, and joe just wants to play with his blocks.oh, and brendon and dallon are there too.





	1. Chapter 1

pete watched joe basically fall into the bus in a rush, followed by andy. joe was a giggling mess and andy was just trying to get a hand back on a strap of joe’s overalls as he dragged both of their suitcases inside. andy dropped their bags and finally clasped the back of joe’s shirt, causing him to stop and look at the shorter man.

“what?” he asked, big twinkling eyes staring at andy.

“slow down,” andy said calmly.

“where's patrick?” pete asked, watching joe continuously try to squirm away from andy.

“dunno,” joe stopped moving and looked at pete. “he disappeared.” his childlike voice made pete smile.

“he disappeared, did he now?” pete asked, playing along. 

“yes!” joe exclaimed, then turning to andy. “uppies.”

andy sighed. “i’d love to, but i'm trying to get our stuff in order.”

joe pouted but took a seat on the ground, just staring up at the older man. just then, patrick walked through the door, backpack in tact and his fedora knocked ascue. 

“he appeared!” joe exclaimed happily, clapping his hands a couple times.

“hey, joe,” patrick looked down at the boy and smiled. he then sighed, crossing over to his bunk and dropping his backpack and hat onto it. he sat down and sort of buried his face in his hands.

pete walked over to him and took a seat next to him. “what's wrong?”

“just tired,” patrick mumbled. 

“alright,” pete rubbed patrick's back gently. “please sleep then.”

patrick curled up in his bunk and hugged his two stuffed dogs, husky and penny, to his chest. pete knew the animals well, patrick had had them forever it seemed.

when pete walked back to join joe and andy, joe had finally gotten his wish of being held, as andy sat at their table folding joe’s clothes, and joe sat atop his lap, fiddling with his stuffed tigger. whenever joe was in little space, pete realized, he took a huge liking to winnie the poo, who he called ‘winnie poo’. after being around andy and joe so much, the caregiver/little lifestyle was completely normal to pete.

“pete,” joe said as pete sat down across from the two. “tricky was little yesterday. we played blocks.”

pete furrowed his eyebrows. come to think of it, he didn't see patrick yesterday. “patrick gets little?”

andy looked up. “no shit?” 

joe stared at andy, his mouth agape. “daddy!”

andy sighed and looked down at the boy. “sorry, honey,” he looked back up at pete. “but yeah. you spend so much time with him, i’d think you'd notice.” 

“he gets littler than me sometimes,” joe said, still looking down at his stuffie. “he likes bottles when he's real anxious.”

“you know,” andy said, looking at pete with a raised eyebrow. “he calls you daddy all the time on accident.”

“he does?” pete asked. 

“oh, yeah! he thinks you're the beautifulest person. he told me!” joe exclaimed. “he said, ‘my daddy pete is the most beautifulest daddy’.” 

pete's cheeks flushed a bit pink. “i didn't know.” 

“think about it, pete,” andy said. “he really needs the support, and i think you do too.”

…

patrick crawling into bed with pete in the middle of the night was a normal occurrence, so it was no surprise when the small man was shaking pete's shoulder at three am.

“pete,” he whispered, shaking the older man's shoulder once more. 

pete wasn't even really asleep, so he just turned over and looked at patrick, who was wrapped up in his purple blanket and clutching husky and penny. pete lifted up his sheets and let patrick crawl into bed with him. 

“is everything okay?” pete whispered as patrick buried his face in pete's chest. 

“scared,” patrick sounded tiny and frail. 

“i've got you,” pete said, wrapping his arms around him. pete was silent for a long moment, until patrick looked up at him and just looked so beautiful. “you know, when you used to do this exact thing, like, over ten years ago? that's when i knew i was in love with you.” 

that was something pete had never said before. he could see patrick's blush, even in the dark. he looked tiny and flustered and adorable. pete couldn't help but smile at the tiny boy.

… 

patrick, was, of course, the last to wake up the next morning. he woke to giggles and running from assumingly joe. patrick stood up just as joe ran past him.

“joseph! you can't run in the bus!” andy yelled, chasing joe into the back room. 

patrick sighed and walked over to pete, who was seated on the couch watching, you guessed it, the nightmare before christmas. patrick sat down next to him, and pete immediately wrapped his arm around the small man. 

“morning,” pete said, nudging his nose into patrick's hair.

“hi,” patrick mumbled, curling into pete's side.

“joseph mark trohman, don't make me spank you!” andy yelled from the other end of the bus.

“he's in trouble,” patrick giggled a little, making pete smile. 

“maybe i wanna get spanked,” joe said, walking over to the couch. 

“go to your bunk,” andy crossed his arms angrily, looking at his little. “time out.” 

“fine,” joe dragged his feet slowly. 

“now.” andy said sternly, causing joe to pick up the pace and crawl into his bunk. 

andy sighed and sat down at the table. “he gets so messed up on tours. he's too little when we need him to be big and too big and stressed when he can be little. and he's a huge handful in such a tiny space.”

patrick curled up on the couch, tucking his knees against his chest. “he must be a lot. but at least he's fun.”

“yeah, but quite a handful.” andy sighed again.

“i bet,” pete said. “i can't even imagine what it would be like to have a little with ocd. that must be hard.” 

andy shrugged. “it's getting better. he just gets so mad when stuff pulls him out of little space.”

“i don't like that either,” patrick mumbled quietly.

“patrick, we know you're a little. it's okay,” pete said, squeezing his shoulder. “you don't have to be shy.”

patrick nodded, but said nothing. joe had crawled out of his bunk by now, but andy just ignored it. 

“patrick!” joe said as he approached patrick. “we need to build a castle. with our blocks!”

patrick's expression turned from unreadable to happy, a huge, childlike smile on his face. “yes!” 

as the two went to the opposite side of the bus to play, andy looked at pete. “think about it, pete.” 

…


	2. Chapter 2

when patrick shook pete awake the next night (though he was basically already awake), pete could hear a sucking sound as he turned over. patrick was sucking on a baby blue pacifier, obviously made for adults. he was little tonight, apparently. 

“c’mere,” pete said lifting up the sheets. patrick crawled into the bed as pete wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. “you okay?”

“scaw-wed,” patrick stuttered, trying to pronounce his ‘r’.

pete sighed and kissed his forehead. “you're okay. i'll protect you. nothing is coming to get you.”

patrick nodded slowly and snuggled impossibly further into pete's chest. “i wanna play wif joe.”

pete smiled at the way patrick couldn't pronounce his words quite right. “in the morning, honey.”

“when is that gonna be? how long?”

“i don't know, baby. maybe you should go to sleep,” pete said softly, stroking patrick's hair. 

patrick sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. his breathing slowed eventually, calming pete's nerves and lulling him into sleep as well.

…

pete woke up to someone poking his cheek.

“pete.”

pete groaned. “patrick, i'm sleeping.”

“pete. pete pete pete.”

“go bother joe instead.”

patrick hmphed and poked pete's cheek again. “pete. daddy. get up.”

pete couldn't help but open his eyes when patrick referred to him as ‘daddy’. 

patrick clapped his hands at his success. “hi!”

pete sighed, smiling uncontrollably. “good morning.”

“hi, daddy,” patrick repeated, smiling brightly.

pete raised an eyebrow. “daddy, huh?” 

patrick blushed, only now realizing what he had been calling pete. “oopsies.”

pete chuckled. “i can be your daddy,” pete paused. “you know, if you want.”

patrick's cheeks flushed brighter. “i, i, yes.”

pete grinned and sat up, pulling patrick onto his lap. “where's your paci, honey?”

patrick pointed to the floor next to pete's bunk. “it fell in the lava.”

pete reached down and grabbed patrick's pacifier off the ground. “here you are.”

patrick stared at pete, mouth agape. “you didn't get burned by the lava!

“yep,” pete grinned. “daddy magic.”

patrick opened his mouth to say something else, but was quickly distracted when joe ran out from his bunk, giggling, followed by an annoyed looking andy. patrick smiled brightly and climbed out of pete's lap to follow joe into the back room. 

pete stood up and pulled on a shirt before taking a seat next to the defeated andy on the couch. 

“he's been little for days now. i'm so tired,” andy sighed. “this is probably the best time for it though. i don't want him little for the show tomorrow.”

“does that happen?” pete asked. “like, how long can they stay little?”

“it could be weeks, really, if you force them into it,” andy replied. “naturally, maybe four or five days? i mean, that's just based on what i've experienced with joe and other littles i've had.”

“is it weird when joe gets big again?”

andy shrugged. “i mean, you've seen us. sometimes things slip and he calls me daddy or i start to pick out his clothes for him and such, but that's normal. why are you so curious all the sudden?”

pete blushed. “i was just wondering.”

“wait,” andy grinned. “patrick's your little!”

pete sighed, blushing brighter. “yeah, yeah. i just wanna be a good daddy, or whatever.”

“hey, i'm always here to give you pointers. and there's joe too. he's a little, so he'll know if you're being a good daddy or not.”

“thanks, man,” pete said. “so, um, i think you've mentioned that being little can help with anxiety?” pete knew that patrick's anxiety was getting worse. this could really help.

“yeah,” andy nodded. “it helps joe a lot when he's frustrated with his ocd and such. i always try to ease him into little space when he's sad or angry.”

“how do you do that?”

“most of the time just calling him little and referring to myself as daddy works. stuff like ‘you're too little to do that’. sometimes just helping him with something or giving him his pacifier works too,” andy shrugged.

“you think that stuff would work on ‘trick?” pete asked.

“probably. but you've got an advantage. patrick's headspace goes younger than joe’s. remember when joe said that? you could give patrick a bottle or put him in a diaper and he'd probably get little really quickly.”

“patrick likes diapers?” pete scrunched his nose.

“i don't think he actually, like, wets his diapers or anything,” andy said. “but it could make him feel little if he wears one.”

“oh,” pete nodded. “okay, yeah. that makes sense.”

pete looked back towards the back room right as patrick was scurrying out of it, his pacifier in his mouth. he stopped after a moment and climbed up onto pete's lap. 

“hey,” pete grinned.

“hi,” patrick said bashfully before burying his face in pete's shoulder. 

“patrick,” joe whined, walking out of the back room as well. “come back.”

“no,” patrick mumbled. “‘m busy now.”

pete chuckled and kissed the top of patrick's head. joe walked over to andy and crossed his arms. “make ‘tricky play with me.”

“i can't, honey,” andy said. “that's patrick's decision.”

joe pouted but gave up, crawling up onto andy’s lap and yawning. “joe tired.”

“i see that,” andy ran his hands through joe’s curly hair. “do you wanna go take a nap?”

joe nodded and pete watched as andy lifted him up and took him to his bunk. 

“i'm not tired like joe,” patrick said, but his droopy eyes said otherwise. he had been up a lot in the night.

“are you sure?” pete smiled and raised an eyebrow.

patrick blushed and hid his face in pete's chest. “‘tricky not tired.”

“if you say so.”

and it was only a few more minutes until patrick fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad and short but this fic isn't v serious i just often fantasize about this kinda stuff w pete and trick anyway so


	3. Chapter 3

pete opened the door to the hotel room, nearly falling over when patrick ran past him and into the room, giggling.

“slow down,” pete said as patrick climbed up onto one of the beds, clutching husky and penny to his chest.

“i’s sowwy,” patrick said.

“it's okay,” pete sighed and sat next to patrick. “you're gonna have to take a bath later, okay? we have a show tomorrow.”

“otay.”

pete smiled and picked patrick up from under his arms, setting the boy on his lap. patrick giggled and hid his face in pete's shoulder. 

“cute,” pete mumbled, nuzzling his hair.

“where's joe?” patrick asked after a moment. 

“he's with andy. they have to get their room too.”

“why can't they have the same room as us? i want to have a sleepover wif joe.”

pete smiled. “soon you can go over to joe and andy’s house and have a sleepover, okay?”

“otay, daddy,” patrick bounced a little on pete's lap and looked around with wide eyes.

pete smiled; patrick was so tiny. he wrapped his arms around the boy’s small body and pulled him close. “sorry there isn't much for you to do in here, baby. it's a pretty small room.”

patrick shrugged. “it otay.”

“do you wanna take your bath now or later?”

patrick was silent for a moment, thinking. “now.”

pete nodded and stood up, picking patrick up with him. he carried him into the bathroom and sat the little on the counter before starting to fill the bath. 

patrick bounced on the counter, looking around. every few seconds he would get distracted and look in the opposite direction abruptly, making pete smile. he knew he wouldn't be smiling when patrick couldn't focus though. it was hard enough patrick was adhd when he was big, and pete knew it must get much worse when the boy was in little space.

pete turned off the water and turned to patrick. “arms up, baby.”

patrick raised his arms obediently, sucking on his bottom lip. pete pulled patrick's shirt off and then slid his pants and boxers off before lifting him up and setting him in the bathtub. 

“no bubbles?” patrick asked. 

“there are no bubbles at the hotel. i'm sorry, honey,” pete said, pressing his lips to patrick's forehead. 

“it otay.”

pete then realized that patrick was indeed naked. it was weird, but not because pete had never seen patrick naked before. he had seen patrick naked several times, actually. being on tour with the guy made it pretty hard not to. accidents happened, people sometimes walk out of the bathroom naked without thinking. well, that, and sometimes the fact that pete found himself accidentally removing patrick's clothes and fucking him senseless on the hotel mattress. but that hadn't happened since before the hiatus. 

no, it was just weird because it had been so long. and here patrick was, much littler than he had ever been in any of the instances in which pete had seen his dick, sitting in the bathtub with his pretty little ass completely exposed. 

but little patrick didn't know that it even made a difference, so pete decided it wasn't worth thinking about. all he really needed to do was get his little all clean for the show, so that's what he was going to do.

pete proceeded to soap up patrick's pale skin as patrick splashed around and mumbled to himself. it was honestly harder than pete had anticipated, since patrick couldn't let pete lather his arms for a second before plunging them into the water, giggling. pete sighed, but decided to be patient. after what seemed like ages, pete gave up with the body wash. but that wasn't the worst of it.

patrick's hair was already significantly wet from the splashing, so that wasn't a problem. the problem was, patrick couldn't stop moving, and that made it very hard for pete to wash his hair. even worse, all patrick wanted to do was touch pete. pete's arms, pete's shirt, pete's hair, pete's hands. pete was wet as shit once three minutes had passed, and he was on his third round of shampoo, since all of it kept getting washed off his hands or rubbed off by patrick. finally, patrick seemed to get distracted by the soapy water, and he went still, giving pete a chance to quickly lather his hair in soap.

not to pete's surprise, patrick cried when pete washed out the soap. it still hurt pete's heart though. it felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach, and he couldn't have been more relieved when he finished washing it all out. 

pete scooped a now giggling patrick out of tub and pulled the plug before wrapping the boy in a towel. pete set patrick down on the counter again and dried him off. as much as pete didn't want to struggle putting skinny jeans on patrick's little self, he knew he should, as he had no idea how long patrick would stay little. sighing, pete picked out a concert worthy outfit for his boyfriend. 

first, pete led patrick's little arms through the armholes of his shirt, saving the worst for last. he helped patrick button his red cardigan and slip on his boxers before pete, with much difficulty, pulled the black skinnies onto patrick's legs. pete smiled proudly and picked up his little.

patrick yawned, and pete sighed. he had just gotten patrick dressed. “tired?”

“i guess.”

“if you sleep, you have to do it in your clothes. i'm not redressing you.” 

“fine. ni night, daddy.”

“goodnight, angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a smutty chapter. feel free to skip, all there is besides smut is some background on joe and andys relationship at the beginning.

of course joe was horny after the show. when was he not? andy acted angry, but really, he was horny too. honestly, he couldn't wait to get joe back to the hotel.

almost anyone who knew joe and andy would never suspect joe to be a bottom. really, joe wasn't a bottom. at all. 

when the two had gotten together, way back in 2002, joe always would top andy. it was no question. andy, though he seemed like a natural bottom, normally topped other boys he'd dated in high school. in reality, he didn't really care, honestly. 

that was, until he realized how bad he wanted to completely dominate joe. 

he had to beg joe to let andy top, but it was worth it. joe completely melted. he basically submitted then and there when andy whispered in his ear. that's when joe basically became andy’s little slut. but he was still more than that.

joe was, honestly, andy’s everything, and overtime andy realized how much joe truly needed him, and he truly needed joe. 

joe got little out of nowhere. andy hadn't expected it at all, but thank god he knew what was happening. joe was so confused, but, luckily, andy wasn't. andy took care of him, and andy soon became ‘daddy’ rather than just ‘andy’.

at first, joe always wanted to be big. he was ashamed of being little. but after accepting it (with the help of andy), he always wanted to be little. but eventually, he learned to balance both of them. 

joe was, as andy would say, a master little. after being a little for so long, joe knew it all, he knew how to get away with breaking rules, he knew how to juggle being a little while also performing concerts nearly every night, he even knew how to hide his love for andy in public, even when he was in little space. but while joe may be a master little, andy was also a master daddy. he had seen it all, and he had dealt with it all. playdoh in the hair, joe calling him daddy in public, resisting baths, and a lot more. andy was the real master. 

andy grinned to himself as he got out of the taxi and took joe inside. he couldn't even tell if joe was little or not, and honestly, he didn't care. joe shut the door behind them, and then, andy kissed him. joe melted and immediately felt small in andy’s arms, making him grin against joe’s soft lips.

andy pulled back after a moment, looking desperate for attention and a good fuck. “daddy-”

“shut up. you're in trouble,” andy snapped. “and you're going to be punished. tell daddy what you did wrong.”

“broke a rule,” joe mumbled, sounding tiny. 

“what rule?”

“seven.”

“use your words.”

“rule number seven,” joe started. “joe cannot touch himself without permission.”

“and what did you do?”

“touch myself.”

“where did you you that?”

“on… on the stage.”

“that's not okay and you know it, joseph,” andy said forcing joe onto his knees. “that was very naughty.”

joe looked down and nodded, but was only met with a slap to the face.

“use your words,” andy seethed for the second time that day. he was more turned on than mad though. “arms.”

joe held out his hands to andy and he grinned. walking over to his suitcase, andy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto joe’s wrists. just the sound made the little whimper. 

andy already had the whip in his hand once he blindfolded joe, but he stopped before delivering the first blow. “do you remember the traffic light rule?”

joe nodded, but realized his mistake before andy could punish him more. “yes, daddy.” he corrected.

“tell me.”

“yellow for slow down. red for stop.”

“and?”

“green for go.”

“good boy,” andy smirked and joe felt a sharp pain in this back and he shrieked, followed by a moan. “you like that, baby boy?”

“y-yes, daddy,” joe stuttered. 

it went on for quite some time, joe begging to release basically the entire time.

“i'm going to put a ring on your cock if you don't shut your fucking mouth, joe,” andy threatened after joe asked to cum for the billionth time.

“i'm s-sorry, daddy.”

“that's what i thought.” andy delivered another blow to joe’s back, and he couldn't hold it any longer. joe’s cum shot everywhere, and andy took off the blindfold. “i'd cage you for that if we were at home.”

“sorry,” joe said, but he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> just needed a place to dump this crap


End file.
